How They Saw Her
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: How various people see Leah Clearwater. Open to suggestions on whoose Pov to do. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a collection of random people about how they see Leah, I'm open to sujestions about whoose POV to use.**

* * *

><p><em>~Emily~<em>

_Leah is my cousin. But she's so much more then that. She was my bestfriend all my life, she was my sister, she was my rock, my sholder to cry on, my comfort zone, my role model, my world, my everything. I loved her more then I loved anything at all. _

_We use to do everything together, I looked up to her, I wanted to be her. She was the greatest person on Earth. I loved everything about her, when she smiled I couldn't help but smile, when she laughed I couldn't stop my own laughter, I had rarely ever seen her cry, even as a little girl, but the few times I did, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face._

_She was brave, fun, silly, not afraid to be who she was, nice, sweet, smart, all the boys in town wanted to date her, to be hers, for her to be their's, but she had her eyes set on one man, the only one she wanted. She was beautiful, so much more then I was, everything about her was beautiful._

_She never let anyone comfort her, she rarely told anyone what her problems were, I felt so lucky and special to be the one person she would go to when, not when she needed to because she never needed anyone, but when she wanted to. I envied her, everything about her, I wished I was as brave as her, as beautiful, as stunning, I wished my laugh was like hers, I wished my smile had that bright glow her's always did._

_I still think back to the late nights at her house, when she and I would stand in the bathroom, using eyeliner to draw silly things on our faces and snapped pictures of them, when we would go to the mall and try on random things, just being silly. I missed those times, I missed her. The real her, the her I grew up with. Not the her I had turned her into._

_Everyone loved her, she was nice to everyone and anyone, she smiled at strangers as she passed them on the streets, or in a store, and when she smiled, you couldn't help but smile back. She was amazing, there were no words to discribe her._

_When she called and told me she wanted me to come meet her fiance I was happy to come meet the man that made her the happiest I've ever seen her in our lives, I headed down their as soon as I could. She was so happy to have me meeting him it was unbelievable._

_When I had found out about all the wolf stuff, and that he had imprinted on me, (me, why me?) I couldn't stand ignoring him anymore. I felt so guilty. Leah's reaction was expected, she didn't want to speak to me, hear from me, hear about me, hear my name, or even see me walking down the street. Especially when she found out we were engaged. _

_Leah turned from everything I knew, everything I needed, loved and wished I was, into a walking ball of outrage. She lashed out at everyone, screamed, sometimes hit, said things people would rather forget about, but she did stick to the hard cold facts, instead of most people who just say things to piss others off, what she said was true, and that just made it hurt ten times worse._

_On the day of my wedding she looked more stunning then I ever could, I was jealous, I was angry. But I realized she could have been wearing a trash bag, with dirt and leaves in her hair, makeup spilling down her face, and she still would have looked more beautiful then anyone in the world._

_She was still brave, beautiful, amazing, when she smiled it still had a glow, but more of a deathly glow, she was still Leah. I still loved her. I still wished I could be her. _

_Especially when I saw the way **he **treated her._

__Leah was my everything, everything I needed, wanted, wished I was, wished I could be, everything I looked up to, even though I had not only lost my everything, she turned into something completely different, even though she wasn't her, I still envied her. _Even though I had already stolen her life, I still wished I had her life._

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's the first chapter, how is it? I've never done an Emily point of veiw. Please Reveiw!~Flossy.<em>**


	2. Seth

_~Seth~_

_Leah, my big sissy, my childhood, the best times of my life. I loved her with everything, she was the one I could turn to when I needed anything at all, she was always there and ready to do anything that helped me. She took care of me when I needed her. Even now, after all the things that went wrong, still, when I needed her, she was always right there and ready to help._

_Once, when I was seven and she was nine Jared Cameron pushed me down at the playground and made me bruise my knee. I ran home with tears streaming down my face, she was having a playdate with Rachel and Rebbecca Black, they were all laughing and having fun, as soon as I stepped inside she asked me what was wrong, when I told her she had dropped everything she was doing and went to the playground._

_She confronted Jared with a shove, pushing him down onto the sand, and then she kicked him, right in the face. His nose was bleeding and he was crying, and she took one look at him and told him to leave her baby brother alone, and then she took me by the hand, lead me home and gave me icecream. As I ate it she promised to always be there for me._

_Everynight before I went to sleep she made the same promise as she put me into bed. She kept it, all her life she stood up for me, helped me through anything even when she was going through things that were so much more important. She was always looking out for me, sometimes she even started yelling at mom when she yelled at me for something stupid._

_I was her little brother, and she was going to look out for me. All my life she had done anything I needed her to. Even things I needed, but never asked her to do. Even though she was the happiest, sweetest, most kind girl you'll ever meet, she still had a hidden side of pure rage that she could bring out anytime she needed._

_Which brings us to Samuel and Emily Uley. _

_I never saw Leah cry over them, she lost the one she loved and wanted to marry, and her life long bestfriend, but she didn't shed a tear, and then when dad died, I never saw her cry either. She went from loving, caring, nice Leah, to hatful, screaming, rage Leah. I still loved her, because I was the one person she never turned on, because she's suppose to protect me, not hurt me._

_I watched as she turned on all the pack members, showing them things they didn't want to see, saying things they'd rather not hear. Everyone hated her, well, they didn't hate her, they just wished she'd go away. She knew that, too. That nobody wanted her around, which just made it so much worse because she had, litterily, nothing to loose._

_She was careless. She smoked, drunk, harmed her body, she was careless when we came across a vampire, the last time it happened was bad, and I had been crying and begging her to stop all this nonsence, telling her I needed her, that she promised she'd always be here to help me. She was a little more careful. She didn't drink as much, she still smoked, and she tried to stop harming her body, and the next vampire we saw, she was the one that took it down._

_I didn't understand why she had become such a shell of the Leah we knew, but then I realized that I've never lost my love to my basically sister. I couldn't imagian how horrible it could feel, and then to be in his mind all the time. I understood._

_I understood why she needed to join Jake's pack, I understood why she was such an angry person, I understood it all._

_When Sam and Emily had their baby Leah had left town. She was gone for about a month, and then she came back with **him. **I was angry at first, and then I saw something in Leah that I hadn't seen in so long. The glow of her eyes. I understood that he treated her amazingly, and that she liked him allot, so I backed off._

_Leah went from my big sissy to this angry girl that I lived with. I still loved her, of course, but I wished I could have the old Leah. She was kind of coming back to us though, only in little bits. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. And I couldn't be happier about that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there's Sethy's. Who else should I do? Please Reveiw!~Flossy<strong>_


	3. Rosalie

_~Rosalie~_

_Leah..or in my case, Le-La. She's my bestfriend, and my bitch partner. By bitch partner I mean whenever we need to bitch about something, we go to eachother. She's always there for me, and I'm always here for her. Even though most of the time she doesn't need me, or anyone. She's the greatest, most amazing girl on the planet._

_I can't say I knew her when she was just a human, I've seen pictures of her with long hair, and a special light in her eyes. But I never knew her back then. The Leah I know is cynical, cruel, strong, brave, angry, sarcastic, and quick-witted. But that's not all, she's fun, the life of a party, smart, silly, crazy, and sometimes, if your really lucky, sweet._

_The old her is suppose to be this grand girl that everyone loved, but why not this Leah? Why not My Le-La? What's wrong with her? Because I love the Leah I know, I can't wait to see her, she makes me feel like I'm a girl from a movie, standing in her yard waiting for her bestfriend, and then hugging her tightly, as if we never see eachother when really we see eachother daily._

_Leah and I do basically everything together, she tells me allot of things that no one else knows, and I tell her allot that no one else knows, too. She's my Le-La, and I'm her Ro. It's funny, how we're mortal enimes, yet we're the bestest friends ever. She got past my smell, and I past her's, so it's much easier to be around eachother now._

_She talks to Jasper about the Cilvil War, plays games with him and Emmett, and makes bets with both of them, she gives Nessie books about things she should not yet know, considering her age, she shops with Alice and helps pick out beautiful clothes for her, she talks to Carlisle about his job, she helps Esme cook and talks about cooking things, hell, she even gets along with Edward, they have mutal liking of pianos. And she tolarates Bella._

_She's amazing, as I said. And my family loves her, just as I do. We're like her second family, she comes over all the time, hangs out with us, eats the food Esme makes her, she's like our sister. _

_She stays over at my house allot, and she stays up late with me and we watch girly movies and make fun of them. We go out to malls and try on random things, she told me she use to do that with Emily, when she let me in on it I felt special. She told me I was much more special then Emily ever was. _

_Leah didn't deserve all the shit that happened to her, her dad dying, loosing Sam and Emily in the same moment, becoming a wolf, having to listen to Sam's thoughts about Emily. It sickens me how he could do that to Le-La. She's to good for all this, and she deserves so much better._

_Granted, I don't want to loose my bestfriend, but if she'll be happy when she's far away from here, then she can move with us. I love seeing her, talking to her, hanging out with her, being silly with her, or even just talking with her._

_So, when **he **and her started dating, I was the only one that didn't say a word. She'd already told me all about him, and them, and how happy she was, I was so happy for her to finally be happy. It made me happy. Untill I realized if they stayed together, she wouldn't move with us, and I'd rarely see her._

_I'm glad to say I have had a taste of the old Leah. The girl with the light in her eyes, the glow in her smile, the beauty in her laugh. But I still love my Le-La better, because she's real, and this is what the world does to people._

_Le-La is my bestfriend, my other half, and the reason I deal with the mutts. And she finally has what she deserves, a great bestfriend, friends who are like a second family and love her like a sister, and a boyfriend who treats her like she's a princess. I love that girl with all my unbeating heart, and I'm just happy that she's happy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there's Rosalie! Please Reveiw~Flossy<strong>_


	4. Jacob

_~Jacob~_

_Leah. My beta, and my friend. Now, I'll admit, I liked the old Leah better, but I still love Leah. She doesn't take anyones shit, she stands up for herself, she doesn't care what you think, she's the strongest girl I've ever met, hell probably the strongest girl in the world, she's beautiful, beyond that really, she's cruel, but that's just how she is._

_She use to be really nice, and sweet, and she'd smile when she saw you, even if you'd never so much of heard of her before. Now she gives you this 'Bitch, back off.' kind of look. She was the nicest girl ever, with her bright brown eyes, and beautiful, long black hair, always in a pretty style. _

_She wore the most girliest things, now your lucky to catch her wearing a girls shirt. She usually just has some of Seth's old ones, or mine. She rarely wears shoes now, too. But she went shopping with Rosalie Hale and got some girl stuff, she dresses a little more like a girl now. It's kind of nice, really._

_Once when I was younger she had been staying at my house with Rach and Becca, well, Becca was being a down right bitch to me, and Leah had demanded she said sorry. By the end of it Becca was crying and Leah was walking home. Just because Leah thought it was wrong to treat your baby brother the way she was treating me. _

_Leah's still that kind of girl, but she shoved all that aside and was the down right bitch, litterily. But after we left Sam's pack she started doing allot better, she's still a bitch but she's slightly nicer now._

_She does what she can, little things, like last weekend she bought me a shirt because I told her I'd ripped one. She's always sticking up for Seth. She took up yoga to control herself and is getting much better at not phasing randomly. She's better then I am sometimes._

_She's bestfriends with Rosalie, gets along with all the vamps, gets along with me, she's trying to really make this work, and I'm proud of her for it. But, when she sets her mind to something there's normally no stopping her. Every once in a while she slips up and randomly screams at me, or someone else in our little pack, but she quickly gets her shit together._

_Like the day Emily told us all she was pregnant. She kept her calm, and then suddenly she was screaming and screaming at everyone and anyone in site. I drug her outside before she destoryed Emily and Sam's house, she took down a few trees, punched me in the face, and then it all stopped. _

_She looked at me and her eyes softened before she sighed. She said she didn't mean to go psycho, and I was just surprised she didn't phase. But, she did the noble thing, the thing I wouldn't have done. She went back inside and smiled at Sam and Emily and said she was happy for them, all trails of anger were gone._

_She's amazing like that. You never know what she's feeling, one minute she can be screaming and then next she looked like she was never angry at all. About the only one who knows most about Leah and her crazy emotions is Jasper Hale. Everytime she's around him you know what she's feeling because it shows on his face._

_So, when **he **and her were together, standing there, I was trying to desifer her feelings, read between the lines. When I glanced at Jasper, I realized she was truly happy, and also, looking closer, her eyes had the faint glow they had lost so long ago. She truly is an amazing girl, any guy is lucky to have her, I'm just glad he was the one to get her. _

_Leah is my Beta, my friend, and the one who gets my ass in gear when I need it. Anytime I need a pep talk, she's my go to girl. So, the old Leah might have been better, but what I realized that this Leah, Beta Leah, is kick ass. I'd take her over the happy girl I use to know anyday. Leah may still be an upright bitch, but I wouldn't have her anyother way._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uhh, how's this? I was worried about the way it is...Reveiws?<strong>_


	5. Paul

_~Paul~_

_Ahh, Leah...that chick is a bitch! Nahh, you want my real, honest opinan on her, then don't tell her I said any of this. I use to hangout with her allot, back before all this wolf shit. She was a cool girl, she was one of those rare girls that you could point to a chick walking down the street and say she had a nice ass, and she'd just nod and agree with you, she was cool like that._

_Everyone says they miss the old Leah, in truth, I don't. This Leah is pretty awesome. She may be the biggest bitch ever, and we may fight all the time, but that's just how we are. We show our love through insults. She's the only girl I've met that will point out a girl and tell me she has a nice body or something, and she's not all girly._

_I use to have a little crush on her, she never knew that though. Yeah, yeah, what can I say, she was a beautiful girl, she still is. She's the kind of girl that you can have a wresteling match with, and if you go easy because she's a girl, she'll get pissed. And she loves video games, and she works out with the guys, she loves being around us guys because most girls are to girly for her._

_I don't miss who she use to be, I love who she is now. Sure, she pisses me off, and sometimes I want to bitch slap her, but she's still epic. If I had to choose one member of the pack to hangout with for a day, it'd be her simply because she's fun to be around. Even fighting with her is fun. She's great company._

_When we were younger we use to spend allot of time at the beach, she'd always be in the water, well, one time she saved my life. Yeah, such a surprise. I was in the water and my foot got stuck on something and I wasn't able to swim up, that brave bitch goes under there, untangles my foot, and bam, I'm breathing again._

_She was always such a brave girl, her dad was so proud of her. I feel terrible for her, since her dad died. But she should keep in perspective that if he were alive, he'd be extra proud of her. Maybe not for lashing out, but for handling all this. Most people would have either left town, or just offed themselves by now._

_I don't think I could have handled it like she did. But that's her for you, she's brave as hell and she's the strongest person ever. When she started hanging out with the blonde leech, I was surprised. I figured she hated them more then the whole pack combined. Then I realized that she had stopped blaming the world for her problems, she took it upon herself. _

_Which, I guess it good. When she joined Jake's pack I was probably the only one that wasn't surprised, I mean, given the choice would you rather go join your brother in another pack, or stay with your ex fiance and hear about him and your ex bestfriend slash cousin? I think you'd rather leave then stay._

_So, while everyone else was like Omg she's gone! I was like Naw, what gave you that impression, dumbasses? She wouldn't stay and be the pathetic ex girlfriend anymore, not that I ever really thought she was pathetic in anyway at all. I thought it was stupid for Sam to send Jared to go beg her to come home. Why would she, especally for him? _

_So I thought it was just plain out stupid. If she wanted to be here, she would have stayed. Leah use to tell me that she was never going to be stuck down to this town, even before all this. She said it was to small for a girl like her, and I agreed. I agree now more then ever that this town is to small for someone like her._

_But, she was willing to try and stay, for Sam. And I was surprised she didn't leave town when Sam dumped her, but she was trying to prove that she was strong enough for this. And she was, she's strong enough for anything. In all my life I have never seen that girl cry, when we were little and she'd fall she'd simply stand back up and say she was fine._

_When I found out **he **was dating her, I thought it was a joke. I started laughing, which earned me weird looks and I realized that it wasn't a joke. I was like Woah, I woulda never thunk it. But they were, in fact, dating. I told her I was happy she found someone, and I hugged her. Then I told him I needed to talk to him._

_I beat his ass before I told him he'd better take care of Leah. He told me he would, without a doubt. So we walked back, at first she was pissed that I'd kicked his ass, but then when we were alone she hugged me really tightly and said thank you. I was shocked at first, and then I hugged her back and said no problem. I could tell she really was happy._

_Leah my friend, a bitch, and a fucking awesome girl. Sure, everyone else misses the old her, the happy, lovely, not bitchy, girly her, but not me. I much rather the girl that stays up till five in the morning screaming the lyrics to Hollywood Undead songs with me, and gets totally hammered with me. But, if you tell anyone I said this, I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is by far the longest one I've done so far =D. I don't own HU, but I do love them. Reveiws?~Flossy.<em>**


End file.
